LOS HERMANOS HEEL
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Contiene lemon. Kyoko y Ren tienenque actuar como los hermanos Heel, dos personajes oscuros y frios con el resto de el mundo,pero que se adoran entre ellos. ¿Como llevaran a cabo sus sentimientos asi?


**Acabo de verme y leerme el anime y el manga de Skip Beat y debo de admitir que quede enganchada desde el primer minuto de la serie,el cual me hizo buscar el manga cuando vi que no había más temporadas!.**

**Como Ren y Kyoko me encantan en sus personajes de los hermanos Heel, quería probar a jugar con sus verdaderos sentimientos,de los cuales Kyoko empieza a ser conscientes de los suyos,mientras tienen que seguir el rol de los hermanos ante todo el mundo,incluso entre ellos cuando están a solas.**

**Por favor,todo el que no se haya leído el manga hasta el capitulo 177,que se abstenga a continuar con la lectura o podría enterarse de cosas que no debe.**

**También ,decir antes que nada, que los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen a mi(Lapsus del Autor: aunque no me desagradaría tener a Ren completamente a mi disposición-*pensamientos pervertidos*- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. Eso no puede ser!.A él le gusta Kyoko-chan!. /.) ,si no a Nakamura Yoshiki.**

**Bueno...con esto os dejaré tranquilos por un rato. Ya hablaremos cuando acabe la historia,¿si?. Hasta luego.^^**

_LOS HERMANOS HEEL._

Kyoko se encontraba en la habitación de el hotel que debía compartir con Tsuruga san, aun sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por el repentino ataque de mimos a Setsu en su papel de hermano mayor.

Ese había sido un momento extraño del cual aun no se había recuperado.

Al principio,sintió como si fuera el mismísimo Tsuruga san el que le estaba procesando esas caricias, pero cuando comenzó a acariciarle toda la cabeza como si fuera un perro, el momento quedó totalmente arruinado.

Esta agitó la cabeza,intentando quitarse eso de la cabeza.

Ella era Setsu.

Era normal que su adorado oniisan le procesara esas muestras de afecto.

Aunque...tenia que admitir que había sido más agradable de lo que había creído,pensó esta con un ligero sonrojo al recordar su cálida mano en la mejilla.

-Setsu,¿hoy también estas cocinando tú?-le dijo Cain/ Tsuruga san,sentado en el sofá de la habitación, enfrente de la mesa,mirando sin interés alguno la televisión.-Deberíamos encargar la comida a la recepción del hotel.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó esta,nuevamente metida en su papel.-¡Sólo yo puedo cocinar la comida que mi adorado aniki puede comer!-le dijo,haciendo un ligero puchero.

Este la miró durante un segundo y acabó dedicándole su sonrisa torcida,esa que le había dirigido en la tienda donde habían ido a comprar ropa para ella y que parecía ser la sonrisa característica de Cain.

-Esta bien. Perdona. Dije una tontería.

Setsu se quedó plantada en el lugar,observando la sonrisa de este como si estuviera hipnotizada.

¿Qué haría en aquel momento una hermana que adoraba a su niisan ante aquella sonrisa?.

Sin pensarlo si quiera,se acercó a este por detrás y se abrazó a él muy fuerte,presionando los pechos contra la espalda de este,haciendo que Cain / Tsuruga san se tensara sin quererlo.

-¡Qué oniichan más maravilloso tengo!-exclamó Setsu, abrazada a este como si fuera un perrito,ya que cada vez que lo veía así,era lo que le parecía y se sentía más cómoda en ese papel,ya que sus gestos se volvían completamente naturales.

Este recuperó el control y alzó la cabeza,aun con esa sonrisa torcida en los labios, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y qué le darás a tu querido oniichan como recompensa?.

Esta le dio un beso en la frente y ,soltándolo, se alejó hacia la cocina,trotando sin dejar de sonreír.

-Voy a terminar de preparar algo muy rico que seguro te encantará.

Tsuruga san se tocó la frente,aun sorprendido. No había esperado para nada aquello. Y cada vez que Kyoko hacia cosas por el estilo,conseguía sacarlo del papel.

Tendría que estar más concentrado para tratar de evitarlo. No sería bueno que se mostrara así de sorprendido ante alguien más que no supiera nada de todo aquello.

Pero...pensar que Kyoko le estaría haciendo todo aquello continuamente fue suficiente para que el cable de su autocontrol se tensara hasta el punto de casi partirse, algo que no se podía permitir.

Setsu era su hermana y,aunque se procesaran mucho afecto el uno al otro,no podían pasar de ahí.

Cuando la vio llegar de la cocina,con una bandeja entre las manos donde llevaba su cena, pensó desesperado que de verdad fuera capaz de aguantar y no pasar de allí.

…...

Unas horas después,bien entrada la madrugada, Ren observaba desde su posición ovillada en la cama a Kyoko,que dormía en la cama vecina,ajena a la lucha interna que estaba teniendo lugar en el interior de este.

Y así,sin poder contenerse más, oyendo la respiración de esta tan cerca de su persona, se puso en pie y se colocó junto a la cama,subiéndose a esta.

Kyoko medio se despertó por el movimiento que notó a su lado y miró a Ren, aun con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Cain niisan,¿qué estas haciendo?-le preguntó en un murmullo.

Y eso mismo le gustaría saber él,que demonios estaba haciendo,ya que aquello no formaba parte de su rol de hermanos Heel.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber eso, no se pudo contener y acarició con cuidado la mejilla de esta, intentando reprimir con todas sus fuerzas sus impulsos más oscuros.

-Oniisan,si quieres hacerme mimos,mejor espera a mañana,¿si?.

Pero él ya no la estaba escuchando siquiera. Descendió la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente haciendo un poco de succión,notando como esta se tensaba bajo él,y mordisqueando su cuello allí donde notaba los puntos de tensión.

-¡Oniisan,¿qué haces?-le preguntó esta,algo más alarmada.

Para ella,aquello no entraba en su papel y no entendía que era lo que ocurría.

Pero Tsuruga san tampoco se tomó ninguna molestia en explicárselo.

Ascendió por el cuello y,mirándola durante unos instantes a los ojos,la besó ferozmente en los labios, obligandola a que esta abriera los suyos con secos mordiscos en su labio inferior, sintiendo el miedo y la confusión de esta.

Si hubiera estado en sus cabales,se hubiera detenido en aquel instante,pero el Ren caballeroso había desaparecido en algún lugar de su mente, solo dejando paso a aquel demonio que solo tenía la intención de devorar a Kyoko.

Esta gimió cuando él por fin rompió el beso,aunque no supo si fue de alivio o de protesta.

Por otra parte, dejando de lado aquello, Tsuruga san la cogió y la colocó boca abajo en la cama, haciendo que esta abriera sus piernas colocando su rodilla entre ellas.

-¡Tsuruga san,¿que esta pasando?.¡Esto no es parte del papel!-seguía diciendo Kyoko, totalmente fuera de lugar y sin comprender.

Este aprisionó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza de esta en el colchón mientras su otra mano libre se adentraba en el interior de las braguitas negras que Kyoko usaba para dormir,tan metida en el papel de Setsu como estaba. Tsuruga san sonrió maliciosamente y le susurró a esta al oído:

-Así que ya estas así de mojada para mi,¿eh?. Estoy seguro que estabas esperando esto.

Kyoko,que estaba perdida en las caricias que este le estaba procesando a su cuerpo, no supo que contestar.

Tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado y jadeaba a través de los labios entreabiertos en busca de aire. Una imagen demasiado provocadora para que Tsuruga san pudiera controlarse más.

De un firme tirón, arrancó la prenda del cuerpo de esta como si fuera de papel, haciendo que Kyoko soltara un nuevo jadeo de sorpresa.

Con la mano libre consiguió deshacerse también de sus pantalones y descendió sobre el cuerpo de esta,que se le antojó en llamas,aun con los jadeos de ella resonando en sus oídos.

Justo cuando entró en su cuerpo,notando lo apretada y cálida que estaba,ella gritó su nombre. Pero no el ``Tsuruga san´´ que siempre decía,sino su primer nombre.

El `` Ren san´´ se extendió por el silencio del cuarto como una seducción melosa y él apenas pudo contener el rugido de triunfo que se abría paso en su pecho.

…...

Ren se despertó de golpe,con sudores fríos por el cuerpo y notando la tremenda rigidez de otra parte de su cuerpo en particular.

Ese sueño había sido tan vivido que juraría que aun podía notar el calor del cuerpo de Kyoko bajo el suyo.

Observó como esta dormía tranquilamente en la cama que había al lado de la suya, ajena a lo que la mente y el deseo de este había creado en sus sueños.

Se había convertido en un pervertido. ¡En un sucio pervertido sin razonamiento!.

Sentía que si Kyoko seguía allí,en cualquier momento la asaltaría y le haría exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho en el sueño.

Se fue al baño para alejarse de su presencia,intentando tranquilizarse.

Si su manager estuviera allí ,seguro que le diría que era normal imaginar cosas como aquellas con la mujer que amaba cuando estaba tan cerca,pero,a la vez,tan lejos.

Debía sumirse completamente en el papel de Cain,el actor siniestro que adoraba y consentía a su hermanita en todo lo que quería,sin permitir que ningún hombre se acercara a ella.

Eso ultimo,por ejemplo, le encantaba. Sentirse con el derecho,y el deber, de no dejar que otros hombres excepto él se acercaran a ella simplemente le encantaba.

Pero nada más.

Eso era todo lo que debía hacer si no quería lastimar a Kyoko.

…...

Cuando Setsu se levantó por la mañana,le costó bastante tiempo sacar a Cain oniisan de la cama,ya que tenía la costumbre de dormir ovillado a las sabanas y no había forma de sacarle de allí,como si fuera un polluelo dentro de su cascaron.

-¡Sal ahora mismo de ahí,oniisan!.¡Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer!.

Este medio asomó la cabeza entre las sabanas,con aquellos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Es que no he dormido casi nada-le dijo este,concentrando su mirada de cachorro en ella, que notó como temblaba su parpado izquierdo fuera de su control,sintiendo como se derretía poco a poco ante aquella mirada tan dulce e inocente.

Intentó que no tuviera poder sobre ella,pero,por mucho que lo intentó...

-Esta bien. Te dejaré dormir hasta que termine de hacer el desayuno y te prepare la ropa para hoy- le dijo,cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera molesta,pero visiblemente ruborizada y conteniéndose las ganas de achucharlo,por que sabía que si le abrazaba,este ganaría y no se levantaría de la cama en todo el día. Y este tenía trabajo que hacer.

-De acuerdo-dijo este rápidamente,volviendo bajo las sabanas y volviéndose a dormir.

Ella suspiró y se marchó a la cocina.

No sabía por que,pero había notado a Cain algo seco.

Pero dejó eso de lado mientras preparaba el desayuno para su oniisan y preparaba su vestuario.

Cuando lo tuvo todo listo,volvió junto a él e intentó sacarlo de nuevo,pero este se agarró a las sabanas y le dirigió de nuevo los ojos de cachorro. Ella,sabiendo que era incapaz de resistirse a eso, cerró con fuerza los ojos y tiró de las sabanas con todas sus energías,haciendo que Cain surgiera entre aquel lío de tela y casi enviándole al suelo de cabeza.

-¡Ahora mismo te vas a levantar e ir al trabajo!.¡No hagas que me enfade contigo!.

-¿Mi linda hermanita se enfadaría conmigo si no me levanto?-le preguntó este desde el suelo, con una cara seria,como si no lo acabaran de sacar a empujones de la cama.

Esta pestañeó,nerviosa,mirando a su alrededor.

-S..s...si. Me...me enfadaría mucho-le contestó,mientras ambos sabían que aquello era absolutamente mentira.

Pero Cain se puso en pie,cogió su ropa y entró en el baño,oyéndose poco después el agua de la ducha correr,mientras Setsu se sentaba en la mesa de estilo japones,esperando pacientemente a que su hermano volviera para poder desayunar con él.

En aquel momento, Kyoko tomó el control y recordó todas las veces que había estado así, esperando a que alguien se dignase a llegar para comer con ella, y unas llamas de rabia la rodearon, elevando la temperatura del cuarto.

Cuando Cain salió del baño y se la encontró, se acercó a ella lentamente,secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-Setsu,¿qué te pasa?-dijo,sentándose en el suelo frente a ella.

El espíritu de esta volvio a tomar el control y sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Nada. Estoy perfectamente,oniisan. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Este volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo,pero esta lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y se puso en pie de golpe,quitandole la toalla de las manos y arrodillándose detrás de él,secándole el cabello.

-Esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer-le murmuró,feliz.

Este le dedicó su sonrisa torcida,intentando mantener alejado a Tsuruga Ren de Cain.

-No podía tener una hermanita mejor-le dijo,en respuesta,observando la enorme sonrisa que se abrió camino en el rostro de esta,totalmente resplandeciente.

-Empieza a comer ya. No tardaré mucho en terminar de secarte el cabello,oniisan.

-No. Esperaré a que mi hermanita haya acabado con eso.

Esas palabras solo sirvieron para que la sonrisa en el rostro de Setsu / Kyoko creciera aun más y el Tsuruga san que habitaba en el interior de Cain quisiera abrazarla.

…...

Setsu fue a buscar unas bebidas para ella y su hermano en los estudios donde iban a rodar escenas de la película mientras Cain esperaba por ella en el camerino,completamente solo,ya que le había pedido a todos a través de ella,que no se acercaran por allí excepto para avisarle cuando le necesitaran para el rodaje.

Ella no quería hacerle esperar, así que le estaba pidiendo a la maquina que expulsara las dos botellas de agua mineral de los Alpes cuanto antes.

De repente,el teléfono de esta empezó a sonar y,pensando que seria su hermanito para preguntarle donde se había metido con las bebidas,contestó a la llamada sin echarle un vistazo a la pantalla.

-¿Cómo esta mi talentosa hija?-le llegó la voz de Kuu san desde el otro lado de la linea.

El espíritu de Setsu se fue volando del cuerpo de Kyoko más rápido que la velocidad de la luz mientras a esta empezaban a brillarle los ojos y sus labios se curvaban en una enorme sonrisa mientras unos extraños brillos que no se sabían de donde habían aparecido la rodeaban,dándole un aire completamente inocente.

-¡Kuu san!-exclamó esta,totalmente emocionada por poder hablar de nuevo con él.

-¡¿Eh?-exclamó este,algo decepcionado.-¿Qué es eso de `` Kuu san´´?.¿No te dije que me llamaras papá?. En ningún momento te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, así que olvida eso de `` Kuu san´´.

-P...pe...pe...pero...-murmuró esta,nerviosa a más no poder.-Es...es que...

-Si de verdad me consideraras tu padre,no tendrías problemas para decírmelo,¿no crees?. ¿Es qué ya no me consideras tu padre, Kyoko?.

Esta notó el tono triste de sus palabras y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo, sin recordar en donde se encontraba.

-¡Por supuesto que te considero mi padre!-exclamó esta,ya con los primeros sollozos.

-Así me gusta-le dijo este,pareciendo más animado.-Pues no tengas problemas en llamarme así.

-¡Hai!-dijo Kyoko, poniéndose recta como una vela como si tuviera a Kuu san delante.

Le llegó el sonido de una débil risa desde el otro lado de la linea y de nuevo volvió a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y para qué me ha llamado?.

-¿Cómo que para qué?-le preguntó este,algo molesto.-Te dije que podías venir a casa a jugar cuando quisieras y aun no has venido.¿Te crees que es ese modo de tratar a tus padres?.

-¿Padres?-repitió esta ,algo confusa.

-Por supuesto. Le he hablado de ti a mi esposa y esta deseando conocerte, así que más te vale venir cuanto antes.

Kyoko sintió como unas lágrimas le picaban en el borde de los ojos,pero las secó con el dorso de la mano y sonrió ampliamente,sintiendo algo cálido en el interior de su pecho.

-Por supuesto. Cuando termine con los trabajos que tengo pendientes,prometo ir a verles.

-Así me gusta. Eso era lo que esperaba de mi chica. Y,dime,¿en qué trabajos estas envuelta ahora?.

-Ah,pues...tengo el papel de mala en un drama y también estoy interpretando el papel de hermana pequeña en una pareja de hermanos algo satánicos.

-¡Vaya!. Así que de verdad estas esforzándote en tu trabajo como me prometiste. Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso.

-¡Por supuesto!.¡Yo nunca decepcionaría a papá!-exclamó Kyoko, totalmente seria.

-Hai,hai. Eso era lo que quería oír.

-¿Y... papá que esta haciendo?-preguntó esta,sin llamarle padre directamente. Si lo hacia de ese modo,le costaba menos trabajo.

-Pues ahora mismo estoy rodando una película aquí en Hollywood. Tal vez pueda mandarte una copia cuando ya este terminada.

-¡Me encantara verla!.¡Si es una película donde sale papá seguro que será genial!-exclamó esta, totalmente emocionada y con las luces a su alrededor brillando a máxima potencia.

-¡Por supuesto!.¡Eso ni lo dudes!-le respondió Kuu san con energía, igual de emocionado que ella.

De repente,se oyó una voz llamando a Kuu san en ingles y este le respondió de igual modo que ya iba.

-Bueno... Kyoko,parece ser que ya me necesitan. Se me acabó el tiempo de descanso.

Esta se sobresaltó al oír aquello.

-¡ Papá no puede emplear su tiempo de descanso para llamarme!.¡Ese tiempo tiene que emplearlo para descansar del trabajo!.

-¡Bakka!-le gritó este.-¡¿Qué mejor forma que descansar del trabajo hablando con mi hija y asegurándome que esta bien?.¡No me obligues a emplear mi golpe de dedo contra tu frente de nuevo!.

Esta sonrió,llevándose la mano al pecho,sin querer que aquel sentimiento desapareciera todavía.

-Es verdad. Perdóneme. He sido muy tonta.

-No pasa nada-le dijo este,quitandole importancia al asunto.-Te perdonaré cuando nos volvamos a ver y me llames claramente padre. Hasta luego-. Y colgó,dejando a Kyoko con la palabra en la boca.

Sonrojándose visiblemente a continuación.

¡¿Llamarle padre la próxima vez que se vieran?.¡¿Cómo iba a poder hacer eso?.¡Le daba mucha vergüenza y aun no se creía que Kuu san le diera el derecho y casi la obligara a llamarle de esa forma!.

Cerró el célular y se lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos mientras comenzaba a caminar,todavía emocionada y feliz por la llamada,hasta que tropezó con alguien que tenía delante de ella y acabó en el suelo,notando como la peluca se movía un poco de su lugar,haciendo que esta se alarmara.

¿Qué pasaría se la descubrían?.¡Su padre se decepcionaría mucho con ella!.

Y lo que era aun peor...¡Se ganaría un golpe de dedo en la frente!.

Alzó la cabeza,mirando llena de furia a quien la había hecho tropezar, volviendo rápidamente al papel de Setsu, alarmándose visiblemente al darse cuenta de quien era.

Quien estaba parado delante de ella,de pie,observándola detenidamente a la cara no era otro más que ¡Fuwa Sho!.

La rabia aumentó de nivel dentro de ella y le dirigió una mirada helada mientras intentaba retener a Kyoko,que quería salir al exterior y molerle a golpes por el beso que este le había robado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le dijo este,tendiéndole la mano.-Estabas hablando tan felizmente por teléfono que no me he dado cuenta cuando has echado a andar.

Esta ignoró su mano y se puso en pie por sus propios medios,sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Pues la próxima vez quitate del pasillo,estupido,o llamaré al jefe de todo esto para que te echen.

La Setsu en su interior no debía conocer a Fuwa de nada, así que ,sin saber que era un famoso, pensaría que era uno de los chicos que trabajaba allí,pensó esta,buscando el baño con la vista, donde podría recolocarse la peluca.

Pero tuvo que admitir que le encantó la visión de la cara furiosa de Fuwa ante ese comentario.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes quien soy yo?-le dijo,molesto.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?. No soy de aquí. ¿Acaso eres famoso en Japón?. Por que no tienes la pinta. Sin embargo...-dijo,como si estuviera pensando en algo.-Conozco a un actor de Japón que es muy famoso y,por las fotos que he visto, también es bastante guapo. Se llama Tsuruga Ren.¿Lo conoces?-le preguntó,con tono inocente.

Como esperaba,el enfado en este había aumentado hasta alcanzar proporciones épicas y casi podía ver las llamas de la rabia envolviendo su cuerpo.

-De verdad espero verlo para pedirle un autógrafo-añadió,como si estuviera deseándolo.

Este la siguió mirando fijamente y,de repente,encendiéndose una pequeña luz en el interior de sus ojos ,pareció que la reconoció,haciendo que esta se alarmara.

Fuwa dio un paso hacia ella y contempló atentamente su rostro.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes en algún lado?-le preguntó este,escrutándola.

Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa,pero no dejó que eso se notara por encima de su papel.

-Por supuesto que no. Como ya he dicho,no soy de aquí-. Se agachó y recogió las botellas de agua que se habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo.-Ahora debo irme-dijo,pasando a su lado ,buscando con la mirada un baño.

Oyó como este la llamaba a su espalda,pero lo ignoró y echó a correr al doblar una esquina, captando el cartel de el baño de mujeres en su campo de visión.

Entró a este y ,después de revisar que solo estaba ella en el lugar, se percató que la peluca se había movido de lugar, así que se la quitó para recolocársela.

-¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!-le gritó Fuwa,entrando de golpe en el baño.

En ese momento,ambos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio,sin saber que decir.

Fuwa en la puerta,manteniendo esta abierta,mientras la miraba paralizado. Kyoko con la peluca en la mano,mirándolo igualmente paralizada en su sitio frente al espejo.

-¿Ky...oko?-murmuró este,sin entender nada.

Esta lo cogió y lo obligó a pasar para que la puerta se cerrara. No había nadie por allí,pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien que andaba por el pasillo se enterara de todo.

-¡¿Por qué entras al baño de chicas, bakka Sho?-le gritó ella,molesta.

-¡Me habías dejado con la palabra en la boca!-exclamó este como si aquello lo solucionara todo, observando como esta se cruzaba de brazos,molesta.-¿Por qué llevas esa peluca y llevas esa ropa?.

-Soy actriz,idiota. Estoy trabajando-le respondió,como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Entonces...¿con el que hablabas por teléfono también era un actor?. Lo estabas llamando `` papá ´´.

Kyoko se sonrojó al ver que Fuwa había escuchado su conversación con Kuu san.

-¡Eso no te importa, ajó!-le gritó,molesta,pero aun sonrojada.

-¡La idiota eres tú!.¡¿Qué haces llamando padre a un desconocido por que quieres?.¡¿Estas loca o qué?.

Esta lo observó,casi echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Kuu san no es un desconocido!.¡Y él mismo me ha dado el derecho a llamarlo así, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa!.

Fuwa se quedó paralizado por un momento.

-¿Kuu san?.¿Te...estas refiriendo a Kuu Kizuri,el actor de Hollywood?.

-¡Exactamente!-dijo esta,orgullosa de que incluso un idiota como Fuwa Sho conociera la fama de su padre.-¡Así que dejame en paz de una vez!.

Este se mostró aun más molesto.

-¡No me creo que alguien de su nivel se digne a hablar con una poquita cosa como tú!.

Un signo de malestar se hizo bien visible en su mente y cogió su teléfono móvil, buscó en la agenda y le mostró el nombre de este en ella.

-¡Mira y calla,estupido!.

-¡Eso no demuestra nada!.¡Podrías haberlo escrito tú!.¡Llámale ahora mismo!.

-¡No puedo hacer eso ahora!.¡Esta rodando unas escenas para su última película!.

-¡Mentirosa!.¡No le llamas por que sabes perfectamente que no es él!.

Esta se mostró aun más furiosa y,sin pensar,le dio a llamar.

Cuando los primeros tonos comenzaron a sonar,su enfado se esfumó y espero con emoción contenida a que este contestara o no,segura en parte de que no lo haría.

Pero al cuarto tono,este contestó el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kyoko?. ¿Se te olvido decirme algo?.

-Perdón por llamarle mientras esta rodando,pero...es que tengo aquí a un idiota-dijo esto mirando a Fuwa,que la observaba atentamente -que ha oido toda nuestra conversación y me ha oído llamarle...p...pa... papá-dijo,avergonzada.

-Pasámelo-fue todo lo que este le dijo,muy calmado.

Esta así lo hizo,lanzando una mirada molesta a este.

Al coger el teléfono, Fuwa se presentó,pero Kuu san le cortó, gritando.

-¡Deja de molestar a mi pequeña!.¡Si tienes envidia,te aguantas,pero como me vuelva a enterar que la molestas,te enteras,¿entendido,niñato?.

Y con esto pidió volver a hablar con Kyoko.

-Perdóneme por esta llamada tan tonta-se disculpo ella, avergonzada.-¿Cómo es que ha podido coger el teléfono,si me dijo que estaba rodando?.

-Por que le dije a mi agente que interrumpiera mi trabajo si me llamabas.

Esta se sonrojó aun más, más emocionada que antes.

-¡No,no,no!.¡No puede interrumpir su trabajo por mi culpa!.

-¡Kyoko,ya te he dicho que eres mi hija, así que es normal que lo deje todo para hablar contigo si me necesitas,¿entendido?.

-S...si,...padre-dijo,en apenas un murmulló,con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien. Ahora que esta todo arreglado, vuelvo al trabajo. Y llamame si me necesitas.

-¡Hai!-y colgó.

Fuwa no parecía que se hubiera recuperado del todo de la bronca de Kuu san y miraba a Kyoko con sorpresa.

-¿Có...como has podido hacer eso?.

-Es un se-cre-to-le dijo ella,dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

La expresión de este volvió a mostrarse molesta.

-Te muestras demasiado chulita tú,cuando fui yo el hombre que te robó tu primer beso.

Esa imagen quiso abrirse camino en su mente,pero Kyoko la empujó bien lejos.

-No. Eso no era un beso. Solo se considera beso cuando quien te lo da es alguien a quien quieres. Eso me dijo Tsuruga san.

Este casi se rompió un diente de tanto que apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿Eso te dijo ese idiota?.¿Y tú vas y le crees?.

-¡Tsuruga san no es ningún idiota y es un gran actor!.¡Me dijo que esa era una norma de los actores y que solo valía una vez con la misma persona!.

Fuwa san sonrió al escuchar eso ultimo.

-Así que...si te volviera a besar,¿sería de verdad?.

Kyoko fue consciente entonces que estaba en un baño a solas con Fuwa,que le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras bloqueaba con su cuerpo la única salida del lugar mientras que nadie sabía que ella estaba allí.

Además, sabía que si se volvía a dejar a besar por Sho, Tsuruga san se enfadaría con ella y no la perdonaría, así que no lo podía permitir, pasara lo que pasara.

Este dio un paso lentamente hacia delante a propósito y ella alzó los brazos como si aquello lo pudiera detener.

-¡No te me acerques,desgraciado!.

Este la agarró del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo,reteniendo sus brazos prisioneros con una mano y manteniendola pegada a su cuerpo con su otra mano libre en la cintura.

-¿Ah,si?.¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir?.

Maldito fuera él y toda su existencia,pero no podía. Su constitución menuda que tanto gustaba para una actriz no le servia de nada para defenderse de aquel indeseable.

Este comenzó a descender la cabeza hacia ella mientras ella endurecía la expresión, enfadada hasta alcanzar proporciones épicas,pero sin poder huir de algún modo,pensando que no podía evitarlo y que Tsuruga san volvería a enfadarse con ella.

¡Ese cerdo la iba a volver a besar y no podía hacer nada!.

De repente,la puerta del baño fue abierta con un estrepitoso golpe y Cain Heel apareció en la puerta del baño, tan amenazador y espeluznante como un tigre a punto de devorar a su presa.

Kyoko aprovecho la sorpresa de Fuwa ante la aparición de este y se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Tú...tú quien eres?-murmuró este,aun asombrado.

Cain no se molesto en contestarle,paso a su lado,se colocó junto a Kyoko y le colocó la peluca de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien,hermanita?.¿Este imbécil te ha hecho daño?-dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndole a Fuwa una mirada de rabia helada que lo congeló en el lugar.

Kyoko se retiró para dejar paso a Setsu, adquiriendo una postura casual y provocadora.

-No, niisan. Este idiota solo me estaba retrasando. Seguro que te estabas muriendo de sed.

Ante esta extraña escena, Sho observó atentamente al hombre del infierno que tenía ante él y reconoció esa mirada,la misma que aquel hombre le había dirigido cuando había besado a Kyoko.

-¿Tsu...ruga Ren?-preguntó,mucho más que sorprendido.

Este se acercó a él lentamente,transmitiendo una rabia asesina en cada uno de sus pasos.

-Como vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana-le dijo con un tono amenazadoramente helado.-O a Kyoko -eso lo dijo más bajito para que ella no lo oyera.-Te juro que te mataré y nadie conseguirá encontrar jamás el cuerpo,¿entendido?.

Este se quedó congelado donde estaba mientras Cain cogía a su hermana por la muñeca y ambos se largaron de allí, dejando olvidadas las botellas de agua que este le había pedido.

-¡Espera,oniisan!.¡Me he dejado el agua allí!-le dijo esta,pero él no la soltó ni descendió el ritmo de sus zancadas.

Solo se detuvo cuando ambos estaban a solas en el interior de el camerino de este.

-¿Estas bien, Kyoko?-le preguntó este, saliendo de su rol de Cain.

-Etto...sip. Me encuentro bien. Ese idiota no me ha hecho nada. Gracias por salvarme. Pero...¿cómo supiste que estaba allí?.

-Kuu san me llamó y me dijo que un tal Fuwa Sho estaba contigo,molestándote, así que salí a buscarte. Cuando llegué junto a las maquinas de agua, oí tus gritos y entré al baño.

Kyoko se mostró ilusionada y con los ojos brillantes.

-Así que Kuu san fue el que te lo dijo-murmuro,emocionada y feliz.

Este la contempló durante un momento,con una sonrisa en los labios,pero en seguida endureció la expresión.

-¿Qué demonios hacías en un baño con Fuwa a solas y sin la peluca?.¿Eres idiota?.

-Perdón. Al principio, de verdad creyó que era Setsu,pero estaba molesto y me siguió hasta el baño. Se me había movido la peluca, así que tuve que quitármela y fue entonces cuando ese idiota entró.

-¿Y que hubiera pasado si te hubiera vuelto a besar?-le preguntó este,más molesto y con los brazos en jarra.

Esta lo miró,a punto de decir algo,pero cerró la boca cuando vio que en realidad no tenía nada que decir.

-Exacto. No habrías podido pararle y nadie podría haberte ayudado.

La observó durante un segundo, con los ojos congelados por un segundo.

-¿O es que querías que él te besara?.

-¡No!-exclamó esta con energía, mirando a Tsuruga san.-¡Nunca querría que ese idiota me besara de nuevo!.¡Si alguien tuviera que besarme ,solo tendría que ser Tsur...!.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir,se quedó paralizada,dejando sorprendido a Ren y a ella misma,que no sabía de donde habían salido aquellas palabras,y se llevó una mano a los labios,como si así fuera a averiguar por que había estado a punto de decir aquello.

-¿Ibas a ...decir mi nombre?-murmuró este,con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y los brazos muertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Yo...no lo sé-murmuró esta,con la vista baja,sin atreverse a mirarlo,con la cara visiblemente sonrojada y sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho,como si quisiera escapar de allí.

Ese mismo sentimiento ya lo había tenido con un idiota y no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir. No estaba preparada para volver a sentir aquello. O ,al menos,eso era lo que había creído hasta ese mismo momento.

Pero los pensamientos que estaba teniendo con Fuwa desaparecieron cuando Ren le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a alzar la vista,aun sorprendido.

-¿Ibas a decir mi nombre?-volvió a repetir como si no la hubiera oído.

-H...hai-dijo,casi sin voz,esperando a que Tsuruga san hiciera lo mismo que Sho,que la rechazara, que le dijera que no valía la pena o,peor aun,que se enfadara con ella y no volviera a hablarle nunca más.

Por eso se quedó más que sorprendida cuando este la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Esta permaneció expectante,dandose cuenta de que de verdad quería que ,si alguien la besaba, ese alguien fuera Ren y sorprendiéndose a sí misma,ya que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta que se había ocultado a aquel deseo,mientras su corazón trotaba en el interior de su pecho y la fragancia y la calidez del cuerpo de este comenzaba a embriágarla y deseara que no la soltara, alzando un brazo y agarrándose al brazo de él para dar énfasis a ese pensamiento.

-Estoy tan feliz -murmuró este en su cabello.-Pensaba que solo yo era el que pensaba de ese modo. Tenía miedo de convertirme en un pervertido en cualquier momento intentando ocultar estos sentimientos. Pero, ahora que sé que tú quieres lo mismo,no hay ningún problema. No te lastimaré- le dijo eso ultimo mirándola mientras esta alzaba la mirada y lo miraba a su vez, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-No me lastimarás-respondió ella en respuesta,sonriendo débilmente,aunque algo nerviosa.

Este se inclinó sobre ella,dandose cuenta de lo pequeña que era en comparación con él,pero encajando en el hueco de su cuerpo a la perfección,y la besó lentamente en los labios,un beso suave que era una tentativa de caricia para observar su reacción.

Kyoko respondió de manera lenta e insegura propias de alguien que no es experto en ese tipo de cosas,pero Ren fue con cuidado, alargando el beso lentamente y haciendo un intento de que esta abriera la boca,notando como cedía rápidamente bajo él,como este se la había imaginado en sus sueños más oscuros,consiguiendo entrar en su boca y explorando su sabor dulce y adictivo,notando aun el sabor lejano del sándwich que se había tomado para el almuerzo.

Este hubiera explorado mucho más,averiguando todos los secretos que pudiera de ella,pero alguien llamó a la puerta,interrumpiéndoles,teniendo la suerte de que ese alguien no abriera la puerta por que le tenían miedo a Cain o se hubieran encontrado una escena algo incestuosa.

Ambos se observaron,algo avergonzados,pero se sonrieron y volvieron a meterse en su papel.

-¿Estás lista,hermanita?.

-Por supuesto, oniisan. Tu hermana siempre esta lista si tú lo estas.

Y ambos salieron del camerino como un huracán salido de un concierto de rock.

…...

Mientras estaban en los ensayos, Cain revisaba su guión sentado en una silla, con Setsu de pie detrás de él como si fuera su ángel guardián.

Este elevó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara con el dedo.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le murmuró en el oído:

-¿Sabes por que Kuu san tenía mi teléfono ,quedé tan sorprendido cuando te vi actuando como Koun y me sorprendí cuando vi que aun guardabas esa piedra?.

Esta lo miró,extrañada,y negó con la cabeza,volviéndose a inclinar hacia él para que pudiera hablarle al oído.

-Verás...Kuu san es mi padre,estabas haciendo de mi casi a la perfección cuando tenía 10 años y yo fui el que te di esa piedra cuando no eras más que una niña llorosa. Pero...recuerda que estamos en un sitio con gente y tienes que seguir actuando.

Y con eso,le dio un beso en el cuello,con lo que ella se sonrojó y se puso recta como un palo, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho.

Lo miró,esperando a que le dijera que aquello era una broma,pero este le estaba sonriendo suavemente,la misma sonrisa que Koun le había dirigido cuando lo conoció tanto tiempo atrás a la orilla de aquel río y lo tomó por el príncipe de las hadas, y murmuró:

-Su majestad, rey hamburguesa. Es agradable ver que se encuentra bien.

Esta abrió los ojos aun más,sorprendida y sonrojándose a más nivel,pero miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie la estuviera mirando.

-¿Tú...eres Corn y el hijo de Kuu san?-le murmuró.

-¿No es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo?-le dijo este. Y le cogió la mano,llevándosela a los labios,besándosela.- Habrá sido cosa del destino que las cosas resultaran así-. Y le dirigió un guiñó.

Con lo que ella se sonrojó aun más.

Cain volvió a aparecer ante ella y se mostró como si no hubiera pasado nada,pero ella estuvo todo el día sonrojada,sin poder absorber tanta información de golpe.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a la hermana Heel sonrojada,pero su hermano se interponía entre ella y el resto del mundo con una cara que decía ``Ella es mía´´.

En cierta forma,eso ya era cierto,pensó Ren,casi fuera de sí.

Kyoko era suya. En realidad,habia sido suya desde hacia mucho tiempo y ni él se había dado cuenta.

Sonrió feliz mientras la veía a ella cocinar,aun sonrojada,en su habitación del hotel.

-Toda mía al fin-murmuró,sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-¿Has dicho algo?-le preguntó Kyoko,sonrojada,pero sonriendo.

-Nada. Solo que te quiero mucho.

Esta se mostró sorprendida,pero no dijo nada cuando este la abrazó contra su pecho en el momento que ella dejó la cena a su lado y se tumbó en la cama,con ella encima.

Era más,disfruto de la sensación y sonrió aun más,abrazándose a él a su vez.

-Pero me vas a tener que explicar todo eso de Kuu san y que eras Corn y no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora-le dijo ella,alzando la mirada hacia él.

-Hai,hai-prometió este.-Pero dejame disfrutar de esto un poco más.

Y así se quedaron los dos,abrazados el uno al otro,disfrutando de su pequeño momento mientras que para el resto del mundo eran solo los hermanos Heel.

**Fin.**

**De verdad que la pareja de Tsuruga san y Kyoko me encanta desde siempre.**

**En verdad,desde el capitulo uno de la serie y el capitulo uno del manga donde sale Ren diciendo que su mujer ideal tenía que ser dulce,pero con carácter, supe que ellos dos tenían que acabar juntos y empezar una relación.**

**De igual modo que desde el capitulo 1 tanto del manga como de la serie,me estaba diciendo a mi misma ``Encarni(es mi nombre real y viene de Encarnación) ,espera un poco y verás a Kyoko triunfar como actriz y darle una poderosa y dolorosa patada en el culo a Fuwa Sho y este se arrepentirá de lo que le había hecho y verá la estupendísima mujer que había dejado escapar´´. Por eso me sacó de mis casillas cuando vi que le dio su primer beso a esta solo para retenerla.¡Cómo odio a ese chico,a pesar de que ahora parezca que se esta enamorando de ella!.¡Ahora no sirve de nada que te des cuenta de que no debiste dejarla escapar, imbécil!.**

**Por otro lado, ¡la figura de Kuu san me encantó!. Era el padre que Kyoko nunca tuvo y cuando vi que él le decía que le siguiera llamando así y que era su niña, me enamoré del personaje y de verdad lo adoro. Es una grandísima persona en toda la extensión de la palabra.**

**Y por ultimo,tenemos a Reino,que no lo he sacado en el fic por que es un simple acosador,pero como Kyoko esta con Ren en mi historia,no se le va a poder acercar. Muajajaja(risa malvada). Ese tío debería entender ya que no va a poder tener a Kyoko ni en un millón de años.**

**Bueno...despúes de soltaros todo esto,solo queda decir que,si os ha gustado o no,dejad review para yo saber si debo retocar algo o no, y que nos seguiremos leyendo en alguna otra de mis historias,¿de acuerdo?. Espero veros a todos de nuevo,¿si?.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.^^**


End file.
